Attack on Gotham
by iship-love-otp
Summary: War has been declared on Gotham. The city is completely isolated. Without help, without supplies, without hope. The only chance Gotham has at survival is to fight with it's shunned vigilante and hated criminal. The future is a bleak one.
1. Chapter 1

It was anarchy in Gotham. That, in itself was unsurprising, given the events of the past few years. Truthfully, the complete _loss_ of control started off not as some twisted revolution as expected of Gotham City, but as an act of war in it's finest.

To understand this, you must know that Gotham City is not your average city. Sure, like all other cities there are crime, and criminals, and corruption.

The only difference were that they were not the defining characteristics of the other cities. But in Gotham, crime is. The city, the civilians, the police force, the rich or the poor or the criminals or the socialites- the breath in the stench of crime, day after day, night after night, until the special brand of sanity that Gotham imprints into the very makings of her people.

Well, the beginning of the forced downfall of Gotham was an individual attack of the city issued by a branch of very, very powerful people.  
No one knew why they picked out Gotham, out of all the other major metropolis's in the world, to launch their attack upon.

They organization, dubbed by the internet and media as 'Select Few,' is an international organization obsessed with the 'cleansing' of humanity. They believe that, due to the crime and corruption of the modern life, all of humanity apart from a select few who may join them must be eradicated from the surface of the earth.

The other cities and governments, threatened by the sheer power these people hold, elected to form a treaty, a treaty signed by every country and major metropolis. Except for Gotham City, still grieving over the death of Harvey Dent.

Gotham ended up being chosen as the 'world's _noble_ sacrifice.' Many opposed, no doubt, standing their moral grounds and signing petitions and writing letters to the editor. But the threat of them being killed overrules the impending death of the citizens of Gotham. The other cities are too blind to see that once Gotham is gone, Select Few would begin targeting them, unless they offer up another, and another, until their goal is reached while no resistance is met.


	2. Select Few

The attack on Gotham was a long, and difficult one.

To understand why Select Few did what they do, you need to first know of their origins.

Select few is one of the many organizations tied to the league of shadows/the league of Assassins. They are split, into hierarchies. There are perhaps around a hundred members in the top circle worldwide. No one truly knows their goals, but most of the middle group prefers to think that it is to cleanse the world of crime and corruption- or just to _cleanse_ the world.

It is said that the group consists of anyone from politicians to_ rock stars_- that is **not** true. To join the top at Select Few, you needed to pass three initial initiations of compatibility. and six further tests, on strength, power, mind, spirituality, speed, knowledge.  
Only the best of the _best_, selected first from the masses and then from the middle could hope to push into the elite.

Then there is the mediators. The middlemen, the group that links the top to the masses that follow. They are the believers, the true worshipers of whatever words the top spews at them. They range from small business owners to vastly wealthy but low key people. They are given a small amount of control over the masses, but seems to think that they, personally will be chosen into the elite top- they are delusional. There are around three thousand of them around the world- still a small number.

And there are what they call the masses. There are around nine thousand of those people,perhaps more. They are the general, everyday people we would meet. Of course, they must have something to offer to Select Few- skills like public speaking, hacking, mastering of various technologies, martial arts any skill set that are useful to Select Few are utilized. Some are veterans, most have physical training.

Now, you ask- but what are their motives? Why do they join? Well, the answer is that they do not 'join.' Each member, ever since the group is founded, is selected by one of the top- then they select other members, approaching them in secrets and dragging average, well to do citizens into this fascinating, but terrifying cult. Sometimes people join, not out of willingness, but out of fear. Fear for their lives, and the lives of their families.

On top of the elite hundred, there are thirty three finalist members. One of them is the current leader of Select Few, the others possible candidates for the next.

The organization is said to be thriving for hundreds of years, and the only thing that has changed is the skill sets needed for joining. The current leader is the thirty- third leader- a perfect time, the group states- a perfect time for the final revolution.

And that brings us to their motivation. What does a vast and powerful organization like Select Few want? Certainly not world peace and the irradication of crime and criminals and poverty like the masses and even the middlemen believed.

No. _No_ matter what any, any powerful organization's original goals were, it was destined to become lost- _lost_ in man's greed. _Greed_ for money, for power, for the world.

And it was with such a greed that Select Few, this terrible and powerful group of men and women, launched their attack on Gotham.


	3. A visit to the crazyhouse

Ch2

-Two years ago:

The first hit was a bomb, placed strategically within the cafeteria of Gotham Central Elementary school. Sneaked in by a woman dressed in a lunch lady's uniform, it was surprisingly easy. The bomb went of precisely at 12:15 pm, where most of the students are congregated in the immediate area.

Other, smaller but still deadly explosives were hidden in the corridors, timed to go off after the first in the panic that is sure to follow.

Said lunch lady was no where to be seen. The bomb went off. Out of the three thousand students and hundred or so teachers and various other employees, two thousand survived.

That day is one that Gotham would never forget. It was a tragedy, a mess. Most of the Gotham City Police Force, most notably Commissioner Gordon vowed to find out who it was that did it. The world watched, silenced by the horror.  
-

People have tried to tell Gotham who did it. Letters were destroyed. When searching on the internet all the results came up for the news. All the results apart from the reason.

It was not that people were afraid to tell- Select Few were simply too strong. The death of thousands of children was a demonstration to the world. That they can do what they want.

But people still try- and fail. Computers were hacked, words was blocked, and at one point even searching up the news outside of Gotham was illegal. Gotham, at that time, was entirely isolated. With no helpers.

Air traffic in and out of Gotham was constantly ceased. Although the city did not know why, they did try to beat the rules. They found that all the aircraft in Gotham Airport has been interfered with. Boarder control is set up- there is no escape.

People watched in horror as Gotham City became a dystopia. Secretly, they sighed with relief that it was not them.  
-

In the wake of this horror, and with no outside help at all, Gotham g_rieved_.  
In their grievance, Gothamites turns to one man they know they can surely blame. _The Joker._ They say that the Joker is the man that planted the bomb that attacked the school that attacked the children the future of Gotham.

Nevermind that even with all his insanity- the Joker could not have stopped information flowing through the city. Whoever did this, could.

Still, as they pointed their fingers and accused, the man himself sits, and laughs, every time his name is mentioned on the television yet again.

-  
"Oh! How p_athe_t**ic!**" Joker giggles, as the anchor once again states his fury over the 'tragedy.' Hehehe. What happened is a sad, sad, thing, is it not?! They dared to use his name!

Nonono_nono,_ Joker taps the table with his fingers, the other inmates eyeing him with caution- not even allowed to eat with utensils.

Oh, yes, the attack- he would love to take credit for it, but the way the true perpetrators went with such an unimaginative way that is makes Joker sick to his stomach. They could have at least added some smiley faces to the dead kids! Pssh. _Amateurs,_ the lot of them.  
-

Still, he was not surprised, not one bit, when the Batman comes marching in with commissioner Gordon and all their _self righteous fury_.

"**What. Did. You. Do.**" Batman all but growled at him. Little ol'him! All handcuffed and not able to do anything! These people are so mean.

"Nothing, bats!" Joker grins, stretching himself over the table, plopping his elbows down with a 'thud!'  
"You killed **thousands of people**."Batman growls. "_Children_."

The Joker drops the grin, mouth forming a frown. "If you would have listened, Batman, I did say that I. Did. Not. Do. It." He hates being accused of committing a crime he did not as much as people taking credit for his killings.

"Then. _Who._ Did." Batman roars back, dragging the clown forwards by his collar. He has always lost his temper around the infuriating man.

"Who knows?" Joker answers back, tilting his head sideways. "I've been stuck in this shit hole for the last...last...oh, look, the last two months! Rolling his eyes at their sheer stupidity, he looks the Batman in his eyes.

Blue met green. Batman backs away slightly, throwing the Joker down back into the hard plastic chair, leaving the madman cackling at how easy it was that Batman just lost it- because of him! Oh joy oh glorious day!

Well, looks like the Bat is not too happy to see him- whoopsies! But the story can continue on a_nother day_.


End file.
